The present invention is directed toward a golf ball placement device and, more particularly, to a device for assisting a golfer in placing a golf ball on a golf range tee.
Anyone familiar with the game of golf knows that it is imperative to practice in order to improve. A common practice method is to hit ball after ball at a driving range. At the driving range, the golfer carries a bucket of golf balls over to a golf range tee which extends upwardly from a platform positioned on the ground. Thereafter, the golfer bends over in order to retrieve a ball from the bucket and position the same on the golf range tee. This procedure is repeated each time the golfer hits a golf ball. Since the bucket typically contains 50 to 100 golf balls, the golfer's back can become quite strained as a result of the repeated bending motion.
In recognition of the foregoing, devices have been developed that allow a golfer to place a golf ball on a tee without bending over. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,194 to Snow discloses a golf ball positioner for depositing a golf ball on a golf range tee. The device disclosed in the snow patent includes a platform member having a ball retaining notch for receiving a golf ball and a tee receiving notch located below the ball retaining notch. An elongated handle member extends upwardly from the platform member. In use, a golfer maneuvers a golf ball into the ball retaining portion with his foot. Thereafter, the golfer lifts the handle member and positions the ball above the golf range tee.
Although the Snow device may allow a golfer to place a golf ball on a tee without bending over, it is inconvenient to use. This can be attributed to the fact that the golfer must put his golf club down, pick up the golf ball positioner, kick a golf ball into the ball receiving notch, and then place the device above a golf range tee. Thereafter, the golf ball positioner must be put down and the golfer's club must once again be picked up.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,593, 4,313,604, 4,819,938, 4,951,947 and 5,310,177 disclose similar golf ball and tee placement tools. Each of the devices disclosed in these patents includes a tee and golf ball holding member that has an elongated handle extending upwardly therefrom. Once again, each of these devices would require a golfer to put his club down in order to utilize the same. Further, these devices are relatively large in size and, therefore, are cumbersome to transport.